1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a touch screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen is a kind of input device that is installed in an image display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence device (EL), an eletrophoretic display (EPD), etc., to allow a user to input predetermined information by pressing (or touching) a touch sensor in the touch screen while viewing the image display device.
Recently, in order to implement a slim mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, or the like, demands on an in-cell type display device integrated with a touch screen, in which elements configuring the touch screen are installed, are increasing.
Hereinafter, a method of driving a conventional display device having a touch screen will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a timing diagram of signals appearing in display periods and touch periods of a conventional display device having a touch screen.
The conventional display device having the touch screen may be one of in-cell type self-capacitive displays. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device having the touch screen performs display driving and touch driving, respectively, by temporally separating display periods from touch periods.
However, since display periods are temporally separated from touch periods, it is difficult to ensure a touch sensing time. Also, due to an insufficient display driving time, it is difficult to ensure a charging time for display driving, which leads to deterioration of display quality.